Snowy Night Confessions
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: In the middle of a blinding snow storm Sasuke finally realizes just how deep his feelings are for Naruto. Warnings: Yaoi, and fluff! {SasuNaru/NaruSasu}


"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure there is an inn here?" asked a very annoyed pinkette trudging in ankle high snow, shivering. Both males behind her were both wondering the same thing and were practically clinging to each other trying to find some source of warmth. The silver haired man in front of them nodded not saying anything, and even in the middle of the snow storm he had his nose buried in his orange book.

After many minutes of walking in the snow, a building came into view amongst the heavily falling snow. "See, that's it," Kakashi muttered his uncovered eye still scanning the damp pages of his book. His three students all silently cheered, overjoyed that they could snuggle up into warm beds in the nice comfort of a heater. As they reached the front doors the three upper-teens burst through the glass doors. A huge wave of warmth flooded around them and they all sighed in comfort and relief.

Kakashi strolled by the content students and up to the desk. A woman with her black hair tied in a tight bun was sitting behind the desk typing busily on her computer. Kakashi smoothly dinged the little desk bell catching the woman's attention. When she lifted her head, they noticed she looked to be about forty and had dark bags under her dim blue eyes.

"How may I help you?" she asked tiredly yet kindly to Kakashi rubbing her tired eyes. "Yes, we would like three rooms please," Kakashi said tucking his book in his back pocket. The woman typed some things in her laptop before reaching in a drawer pulling out three room keys. She handed the delicately into Kakashi's gloved hand and smiled at him asking what time he would be expecting to check out.

He answered back with a nine-ten answer before turning around and tossing Sasuke and Naruto their key and Sakura hers. Sakura instantly headed towards the elevator after briskly saying goodnight to the three males. Before the Sasuke and Naruto could head to their own room, Kakashi stepped behind them placing a hand to each of their shoulders before saying, "Make sure you two actually get sleep tonight, okay?" The two blushed as did the lady behind the desk who overheard the conversation

Kakashi sent them a wink then sped to the elevator before the two boys' could attack him. They both stood ridged for a few seconds then heading to the elevator themselves. When they reached the third floor they stepped out of the elevator and glanced at the door numbers trying to find room 212. Not long after, they found their room. Sasuke slid the white key into the slot and the door opened with a soft click.

The two strolled into the room and one of the first things they noticed was that there was only one queen sized bed. They both shrugged not really caring because they had shared a bed before and also they had begun dating about six months after Sasuke returned from Orochimaru and killing his brother.

The two set their stuff down and Naruto reached into his orange bag while saying he was going to take a quick shower then Sasuke could take his. Sasuke, too tired to argue just nodded while he shred off his black coat. Naruto stepped into the small bathroom before taking off his clothing, turning on the water making sure it was hot then stepped in.

Once the hot water hit his back, he sighed in relief as his muscles relaxed. Back in the hotel room, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed switching on the TV and changed the channel to MTV and "Ridiculousness" flashed on. Sasuke rest his elbows on his knees and settled his chin on his fisted hands.

After a few minutes of people falling and face planting later, Naruto opened the bathroom door only a towel hanging loosely on his hips and a towel fist in his hand, drying his damp hair. Sasuke slightly blushed at the sight which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who smirked. "Like what you see?" he teased that caused the ravens blush to deepen bringing color to his normally pale cheeks. Sasuke avoided the question, grabbed his bag and bolted into the bathroom leaving a laughing Naruto behind.

When Sasuke was done with his hot shower and both were dressed, they were laying in the bed watching "Ridiculousness." Naruto laughed when a fat man was snowboarding before the front of the board slammed roughly into a rock which caused him to roll down the snow hill. Sasuke chuckled at the scene as well.

The kitsune suddenly slid his tan hand into Sasuke's casting him a loving smile, then pecking the pale boy on the lips. Sasuke smiled gently and kissed back and snaked his arms around Naruto's neck as said blonde's went around his waist. When they pulled apart Naruto whispered, his warm, minty breath ghosting across Sasuke's moist lips, "I love you." Naruto expected Sasuke to not respond and if he did respond it would be a "hn" or something. What he didn't expect was Sasuke himself to reply whole-heartedly with a "I love you too."

The blonde's azure eyes widened then brightening before he threw his arms around the raven. That was the first time Sasuke told Naruto he loved him. And to Sasuke he knew the confession was long overdue because he knew he loved the whiskered blonde since he saw Naruto looking at him after his family's massacre when he was sitting at the end of the dock.

But he was afraid to tell Naruto he loved him because his whole family who he loved was murdered and he couldn't lose the last person he truly cared about; he loved. But then he realized, Naruto is strong he can protect himself. So finally Sasuke kicked down the ice walls that surrounded him, preventing him from telling Naruto how he really felt. When Naruto pulled away from Sasuke he kissed him passionately and everything around them didn't exist. Not the blinding snow storm outside or the murmuring TV in front of them or the heater buzzing in the background…all that mattered was each other.

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Naruto…I only own their daughter and son ;) **

**WAM: So I wrote this around 6 in the morning and finished about an hour later so if it's not that good I kinda rushed through it…and I didn't get any sleep. Anyway I actually kind of like my ending for once, but I think it could be improved but I couldn't think of anything better. As usual. -_-'**


End file.
